Shattered Innocence
by GrubblettesFan15
Summary: AU:The recording light on the camera blinks red as the man holding the camera zooms in on the beautiful little girl about seven or eight years old, tied to the chair. She has her head down, her long brown hair covering her face. "look at the camera" the man demands harshly to the child flinches at his voice but raises her head, her brown eyes staring petrified at the camera.
1. Part 1

_**a/n so i have no idea why i'm starting another story but I can't get this idea out of my head all day so here it is a new story...hope you like it.**_

Summary: AU FIVE-0 has been getting anonymous tips about crimes for the past few weeks and it's making them very suspicious, How the same tipper seems to know every crime happening on the island. Could it be a criminal turning in his buddies or a man and his daughter trying to escape their troubled past and start over.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 it belongs to it's respective owners etc…_

_**August 2010**_

The recording light on the camera blinks red as the man holding the camera zooms in on the beautiful little girl about seven or eight years old, tied to the chair. She has her head down, her long brown hair covering her face. "look at the camera" the man demands harshly to the child.

The child flinches at his voice but raises her head, her brown eyes staring petrified at the camera. Bruises cover the area around the little girl's jaw line,Making it painful for her to speak….if she dared to at all.

The man holding the camera has kept her captive for three days in the basement of one of the many foreclosed houses in this town. "now detective you haven't followed my orders….so you're going to see your daughter suffer as a result" the man spoke directed at the person he was going to send the video to.

The kidnapper set the video-camera on the table making sure the girl's face was still visible to the viewer, pulling his mask back down he advanced toward the child.

The man's fist crashed into the young child's face, The little girl began to cry out of fear and pain.

All she wanted was her Daddy to come save her and take her home, She'd tried to fight the man a couple of times she had bite him and kicked him but he was still too strong for her little body to put up much more of a fight.

"My orders were clear Detective, You must tell the court you made a mistake and sent an innocent man to prison" The Man spoke towards the camera's direction.

"BUT YOU COULDN'T DO THAT COULD YOU" The man screamed and grabbed the child's right arm.

The little girl winced at the tightness of the grip, tears still silently pouring down her face. The kidnapper twisted her arm until a loud crack was heard and the child screamed out in pain.

The man had broken the little girl's arm in several places purposely to cause the Detective anguish.

"Say something to your, Dad" The kidnapper snarled, Squeezing the child's broken arm.

The little girl gasped the pain was terrible, "Daddy...Where...Are...You" she cried before the pain overwhelmed her small body and she blacked out. That would be the last time her sweet pure voice would be heard.

"This is your first warning Detective, Next time I'll rape her" and the recording light blinked off.

-H50-H50-~~~~~~~~~~H50-

_**August 2010**_

The fan whirled a dull hum overhead attempting to fight the August heat, The blonde haired man sitting on the couch had his eyes glued to his computer screen.

He had a pencil in his right hand, which he was tapping anxiously against his notebook. As the video played out the, man's grip on the pencil got tighter and tighter his temper rising every time the kidnapper touched his little girl in the video.

He could see her tears and feel her fear and it killed him inside, that beautiful child tied to the chair was his everything. His wife had died when his daughter was three from complications from what had seemed like a simple surgery. His job as a homicide detective with the NJPD is dangerous work, but the one thing he never expected was his child to be taken from him. She trusted him wholeheartedly to protect and thought he hung the moon.

He'd failed her and now she was being held captive by a very sick man who was convinced that he wasn't a serial killer that had killed 5 people and blew up a car.

The detective hadn't told any of his colleagues in homicide that his daughter had been kidnapped because then they would have to follow procedures which meant all that happened was the kidnapper was sent to jail.

But the detective wanted the man to pay for breaking his baby girl's arm and threatening to rape her.

One thing was certain James Arnold was going to go down dead or alive it honestly didn't matter anymore the man was rapist and a killer.

The detective knew that with the video and audio quality it was made with a new camera that would have been bought recently or….stolen.

Either way there would be a trail for him to follow to find Mr. James Arnold and his baby girl.

-H50-H50-`````````````````````````````H50=====

_**August 2010**_

The little girl's eyes blinked open, scanning the room quickly for signs of the scary man she sighed in relief that he wasn't there.

The shattering pain raced through her arm from wrist to above the elbow, she had never felt pain this intense in her young life.

The basement was always dark and shadowy unless the scary man appeared to hurt her again or yell.

Dark, it was so dark it played tricks with her wild imagination, every shadow or piece of furniture was a monster coming to eat her.

She was so thirsty still, this morning the scary man had allowed her some foul tasting drink from a glass bottle that she recognized as a drink she sometimes saw her Daddy and his buddies drinking at BQQs.

She'd drunk as much as she could stand, but the liquid made her stomach feel funny and she'd then puked on the scary man's shoes making him angry.

The scary man had twisted her broken arm until she screamed and screamed before blacking out again.

The light blazed on and the little girl shrank back against the chair, the scary man was back. She didn't want to be in this cold damp basement anymore, more than anything she'd ever wanted before she wanted her Daddy to come.

Her Daddy was a brave police officer that kept people safe and took people like the scary man away in silver bracelets.

"Hey sweetheart" the scary man crooned and stroked her cheek. The child's eyes widened more this had been the most terrifying three and a half days of her life.

The scary man began to stroke her leg inching towards her crotch, When an arm snaked around the scary man's neck choking him.

James Arnold gurgled trying to breath as the detective squeezed the air out of his windpipe, "Monkey close your eyes" The Detective ordered the child.

The child obediently closed her eyes at her father's request, the detective dragged James to a small corner and strangled him.

Dropping James's lifeless body in the corner, the detective hurried to untie the little girl. When the the final knot was untied the child threw herself into her father's arms burying her head sobbing into his chest.

"It's ok now Monkey, Danno's here, you're safe" the detective told the child placing a kiss on her head.

The detective convinced the child to sit on the steps for a moment while, he took care of something.

At first she refused to be parted from her protector but when promised it would be very quick she agreed.

Danny collected the rope the little girl had been tied up with and attached it to one of the bare rafter beams hanging over head. After making a noose with the hope, the detective dragging James's body over and slipped the noose over his neck.

Scooping up his little girl from the steps, They left with James hanging there. Danno had done that so that when the body was found it would appear to be a suicide.

END OF PART 1


	2. Part 2

a/n thanks for the reviews, heres part 2 sorry its so short

-H50-~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50_

The bright New Jersey sun greeted them outside, Now Danny could check his little girl's injuries over. He knew already she would need a cast for her right arm, since it was surely broken but otherwise she was alright minus the black eye and soiled sundress.

There was just one problem if Danny brought her to a hospital they would probably call child services thinking he'd hurt his baby girl since there was handprints where her arm had been twisted until breaking.

That left one option an underground doctor, Danny knew of one Doc. he'd busted a few times for stealing drugs.

Carrying the child to the car, he buckled her into her car seat and she just watched her father never speaking a word.

"You hungry, Monkey?" Danny asked as they drove away from the curb. The Grace nodded her head and turned back to look out the window.

"Ok, We'll eat after we get your arm fixed up" Danny told her and she nodded her head again.

Danny was getting worried his daughter could be shy sometimes but she was usually quite talkative much like himself. But Grace hadn't spoken a word in the short span of time they'd been reunited.

Perhaps she's angry at me for not coming for her sooner, Danny mused. A few more turns and they were at the building the shady doctor worked out of.

Entering the building, Danny found the doctor in his office with his back to the door and the radio blaring some forgotten classic rock song.

Danny made Grace wait outside the office door while he went inside, Danny flipped the switch on the radio turning it off abruptly.

The doctor spun around, "Detective Williams, What A surprise" the doctor stuttered out nervously.

"Little nervous Howie, think I can't see what you were just doing" and the doctor turned white at the detective's words.

"It's not what it looks like" Howie blurted out. "oh...really…..cuz it looked to me like you were…..i don't know cutting up cocaine" Danny said.

"No, No, Detective It's baking soda for my cat's litter box, she likes it very finely powdered" Howie insisted.

"look Howie, I didn't come to arrest you" Danny sighed. Howie froze,"But why are you here, if you're not going to arrest me?".

"Oh I can arrest you if you'd like" Danny offered and Howie glared in response. "Look I need a favor, someone very close to me is in need of a doctor".

"Why didn't you take them to the hospital then" Howie interjected rudely. Danny rolled his eyes,"Because I need them treated quickly and quietly, That's your specialty Doc. not mine".

Howie leaned back lazily in his chair, he was holding all the cards at the moment, "Why should I help you Williams, After All you've arrested me three times, ruined my reputation for a good year and a half".

"Because if you do, then I never saw the 'baking soda' on the table behind you" Danny bargained dead serious. If this was what it took to get Gracie treatment for her arm, he would do it. Besides he'd already broke the law today when he killed James Arnold.

Howie leaned forward intrigued,"Williams you got yourself a deal" and they shook hands.

Howie went to get the his examination room ready, While Danny went back to get Grace. Danny found Grace sitting on the floor her knees pulled up to her chest and her head down.

"Monkey, how're you feeling?" He asked her softly. The child lifted her head, wincing she held her arm to show her father that it hurt.

"come on monkey, we're going to go see someone, who will make your arm feel better" Danny explained, While gently helping her stand up careful to not touch her arm.

Grace refused to walk down the hall to the exam room she wasn't fond of doctors since she hated getting shots.

Danny sighed in frustration and scooped up the little girl and began to walk down the hall.

_H50======_h50-H50

Howie Jones leaned against the edge of the countertop waiting for Williams to bring him his patient. Today was turning out to be pretty weird in Howie's book, but then again he'd experienced much stranger things, Like the russian that only spoke spanish and the FBI agent that had been drugged and was convinced he was a butterfly.

Finally Williams came back into the room carrying….a kid?. "the patient I presume" Howie said dryly.

Howie Jones in his 40 years experience in this line of work never asked questions as to who,how,when or why the patient ended up in need of his care. Not asking questions is what probably has kept him alive all those years.

Williams set the little girl down on the exam table, Which she didn't like at all and grasped wildly with one hand towards the detective, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Grace, Stop It" Danny told his daughter firmly.

Howie had observed how Grace had used only one arm to reach out but kept the other firmly at her side. Gently Howie lifted Grace's right arm up and He could tell just by looking at the bruises and the arm that it had been violently broken.

"She'll need at cast for her arm, otherwise minus bruising on the jawline and the black eye she's fine" Howie informed the Detective.

"Sweetheart, What's you're favorite color?" Howie asked Grace kindly. Grace stared unresponsive at the Doctor.

"Shy thing aren't ya" Howie chuckled and ruffled her hair. Grace flinched at the sudden contact and scooted away from the man closer to her father.

"Her favorite color is pink" Danny informed Howie. Howie went to work applying the plaster around Grace's arm from below her shoulder down to her wrist. After applying the plaster before it hardened, Howie wrapped bright pink gauze around it.

"Give her some children's ibuprofen for several days for the pain and she'll have to keep the cast on for 2-3 months most likely given the bone was shattered." Howie rattled off to the Detective.

"Thank you" Danny said, shaking Howie's hand. "Our deal better hold up, Williams" Howie warned.

"Don't Worry about it, It will" Danny explained.

The Detective helped his daughter down from the high exam table, took her hand and they began to walk towards the door.

Grace turned her head back to look at the doctor and shyly waved at him. Howie waved back at the child.

Not that Howie would ever admit it he has a soft spot for children, If he wasn't so strict on his don't ask policy, he would have asked Williams how the child had been injured. But she wasn't the first child he'd treated before with similar injuries and she certainly wouldn't be the last either. Howie didn't know her story and he probably never would but one thing he did know is that if Williams had her under his wing, She'd be safe as can be from whoever had hurt her.

Howie didn't know then as he watched the Detective and the little girl leave, that it would be the last he'd ever see of either of them for the rest of his life. Strangely Howie never forgot them either.


End file.
